


J2 French Mistake

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, J2, Reverse French Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	J2 French Mistake

The rain was pouring down against the window, and Dean and Sam were sitting in Bobby's office, doing research. Bobby and Sawyer had left for a hunt two days ago and weren't due to be back for a week or so. We had only recently got back from a hunt ourselves, dealing with some dragons who were kidnapping virgins.

It was the middle of November and little Abby was getting tall for an almost 4-year-old. She loved spending time with Dean and he loves spending time with her. Dean and I were on good terms, but we weren’t together. I wasn’t sure if I would ever get to the point of letting him back into my life fully, but I let him be there for us when he could. We were finally feeling somewhat like a family once again - as much of a family as the hunting lifestyle would allow, anyway. 

“Night, night, daddy,” she said, walking over to Dean. He picked her up and she hugged him. 

“Night, sweetheart,” he said to her, kissing her cheek and putting her down again. 

“Nighty night, unca Sam,” she said, walking over to him. 

“Night, little pickle,” Sam said, pulling her close to him. She was holding him tightly. Sam was so much more affectionate with her now that he had his soul again. It was a relief to have our Sam back. 

“Okay, Abby. It’s time for bed,” I said. 

“But I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay here with unca Sam and daddy,” she said, looking at me and then snuggling into Sam’s arms. 

“Abigail Marie, you haven't been listening to me all day,” I said, getting a little upset with my daughter. She had been pushing the boundaries all day. 

“That’s because I’m gonna listen tomorrow,” Abby answered. 

Dean started to laugh. I gave him my best bitchface but I couldn’t be mad at her. ‘Damn, this child is smart.’ I thought to myself. 

Sam noticed my pleading face. “Abigail, listen to your mom,” Sam said, putting her down. 

“Okay…” she said, walking to the stairs and looked at me. “It’s almost tomorrow, I will listen now.” 

I looked at her, smiled and shook my head. “Baby girl, you are way too smart for your own good.” 

“I know, mama,” she said. 

I could hear Dean and Sam laughing from the office as we went up to Abby’s bedroom. 

I got her into her favorite Little Mermaid pj's, then put her hair into loose braids, turned on her little nightlight and kissed her forehead. 

“Mama, I love you so much!” she said as she started to drift off. “I promise to listen to you better tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, my sweet girl,” I said as I walked to the door of her room. “Goodnight.” 

I closed the door behind me. I walked into my room and grabbed a sweatshirt, then texted Sawyer to see how the job was going. 

[How is the job going?]

[It’s good. We made it here safe and have started looking into what it is we are hunting. Bobby thinks it’s a shapeshifter but he's not 100% on that.]

[Okay, glad to hear that you are safe. Be safe on the job and come back soon]

I put down the phone, but just as I was about to go downstairs I heard a loud crash of breaking glass and saw a bright flash of light that filled the first floor of the house. I ran down the stairs. The window in the living room was broken and Peacemaker and Remington were out on the back porch barking like crazy. I pulled out my gun and walked down the stairs, ready for whatever I was going to come in contact with. 

“Damn it! Jared?” a somewhat familiar voice said. “Where are we?” 

“Does it look like I know where we are Jensen?!” said a voice that sounded a lot like an angry Sam said. 

I heard the front door open and then slam shut. ‘Who the hell is Jared? And what is a Jensen?’ I thought to myself. I made my way down the stairs and turned the corner, suddenly coming face to face with Sam and Dean - but they weren’t Sam and Dean. 

“Hey, hey, Megan.” ‘Dean’ said, putting his hands up. “Thank god you are here too,” he said. 

“Who is Megan?” I said keeping my gun pointed at them, noticing the huge gaping hole in Bobby’s office where the window should have been. 

“Megan Webber? Actress and model?” ‘Sam’ said. 

“What are you talking about? My name is Kelly Singer—” I said, even more confused.

“No, you are an actress on the show and your character is Kelly Singer. Did you hit your head or something?” ‘Sam’ said. 

I still had my gun drawn, ready to shoot if I needed to. “Who are you and what did you do with Sam and Dean?” I asked. 

The two men looked at each other and then turned back to me, looking at me like I was crazy.   
“Megan, it’s us, Jared and Jensen,” the one that looked like Dean said. “We have known you for the past six and a half years.” 

“Oh. My. God.” I said, taking a step back. “What the hell? If you are here, where are Sam and Dean?” 

I tested everything I could think of on Jared and Jensen to make sure that the two of them were human. They were upset that I didn’t believe that they were who they said they were. Jared threw a major bitch fit when I cut his arm with a silver blade and Jensen was pissed that I splashed holy water in his face. 

They even tried to call all the phone numbers they could think of to possibly contact people in the ‘real world’ but they couldn’t get a hold of anyone. While they were doing that I set up the living room as a makeshift office since Bobby’s office had a huge hole in it. The night passed slowly, neither of them talking to each other. They just gave each other dirty looks or blamed each other for not ‘being in their own world.’ 

“Do you guys want some coffee?” I asked them. 

“Yes,” Jensen said. “Black, please” 

“Yes,” Jared said. “Iced caramel latte.” 

“Do I look like a waitress?” I asked. “We’ve got coffee, sugar, and milk. Pick your poison, your highness.”

“Black is fine, then,” Jared said flatly. 

“Perfect,” I answered. 

I got everyone coffee and walked back into the living room. I handed the two guys their coffee and sat back at the desk. It was 3:00 am. 

“I am guessing that the actors of the show don't get along well,” I said.

“How did you guess?” Jensen asked. 

“Well, you two aren’t talking to each other,” I said. 

“We don’t,” Jared said flatly. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” I said, raising my eyebrows. 

I grabbed a book that might help me to find a way to send these two alter egos of Dean and Sam back to their world and bring the real Winchesters back. Time ticked by so slowly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:45. I looked over at Jared who was asleep. Jensen was sitting on the sofa just watching me. 

“What are you looking at?” I asked. 

“It’s surreal being here. This is a real place! There are monsters, Angels, Demons. The Devil, God. Everything is real,” he said, still looking at me. 

“Yes, everything is real. Are there no monsters where you are from?” I asked. 

“No, they are make-believe. No one gets killed by monsters,” he said. “Only by humans.”

I nodded and looked back at the book I was reading. It was quiet for maybe 5 minutes. Then Jensen asked another question. 

“So you guys have actually had to live out everything in the show?” 

“I guess,” I said, still reading, taking a large drink of coffee. 

“So you've almost died a few times?” 

“It comes with the job.” 

“How do you handle the stress of dying or even losing people you care about?” 

“Well, Jensen, what doesn’t kill you gives you a lot of unhealthy coping mechanisms and a really dark sense of humor,” I said, smiling at him. 

He just smiled at me and nodded like he slightly understood. We were sitting there quiet again when I heard a door upstairs open and a small voice. 

“Mama… Mama… Mama?” I could tell Abby had had one of her dreams. “Mama.”   
That was when the tears came. It was 5:00 am. 

“I’m coming, sweetheart,” I said, getting up and climbing the stairs. I picked up my little girl and held her close to me. “What’s wrong, baby? Did you have a bad dream?” 

“Daddy and unca Sam were sent away… and two strangers were sent here,” she sobbed. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath,” I said, taking her into my room. “Abby, something happened to daddy and uncle Sam. They aren’t here right now. But we have two people who look like daddy and uncle Sam.” 

Abby looked at me and then looked at the door. “Mommy, that wasn't a dream!” she said in a worried voice. “I want daddy and unca Sam back.” She looked worriedly at the door. 

“Mommy is working on getting them back,” I said, looking her in the eyes. “Abby, I am going to need your help to take care of our visitors downstairs.” 

“Are they nice?” she asked. 

“They will be nice to you,” I said. “But they don’t like each other very much,” I said giving her a small smile. “I think you need to get them to be friends.” 

“I can do that!” she said to me, smiling. 

“Do you want to go meet them?” I asked her. 

“Okay.”

I picked her up and took her downstairs. Jared, now awake, walked out from the kitchen.

“Hey, Kitty Cat,” he said to her. 

She looked at him, giving him a strange look. “My name is Abby!” she said, getting a little upset with him. 

“Abby, this is Jared,” I said to her. 

“Oh… okay…” she said, looking at him. “I like you… I’m gonna call you ‘not unca Sam.’” 

Jared’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at how forward the little 3-year old was. He looked at me and I just smiled at him. Abby wiggled out of my arms and, walking into the living room, saw Jensen. 

“Hi, not daddy,” she said. “My name is Abigail.” 

“Hi, Abby. You can call me Jensen,” he said, bending down to her level. 

“Nope, I am gonna call you ‘not daddy’ and him,” she said, turning to Jared, “‘Not unca Sam.’” 

“Alrighty then,” Jensen said, getting a funny little smile on his face. 

“Mommy, can ‘Not unca Sam’ help me feed the dogs?” she asked, looking at me. 

“If Jared wants to help you, then sure.” 

“‘Not unca Sam’, will you help me?” she asked, turning to him and giving the tall man her biggest puppy dog eyes. 

“Sure, I love dogs,” Jared said. 

“Great,” she said, taking his hand and walking him to the back door where the dogs were waiting for their food. 

“Well, she is a very opinionated child,” Jensen said. 

“Yes, she is,” I said. “I’m guessing that the actress is named Kitty?” I asked.

“Yep, she is a sweetie, but she is very clingy with Megan. She won't go to anyone except her or her mom,” he said. 

“Abby loves everyone. She has no fear and she will go to just about anyone that will talk to her. Oh, except Lisa. She refused to look at her when she was staying with us,” I said, smiling. 

“That can be a good thing that she likes just about everyone,” Jensen said. 

“Yes, it is. It makes life easy when I have to go on a job and she needs to stay here with Bobby and Sawyer.” 

“I hope that my kids will turn out like that. It will make working so much easier.” 

“Do you have any kids?” 

“No, but I am married to an amazing woman back in my world. She is strong, beautiful, and I don't know what I would do without her.”

“You are a sappy guy aren't you?” I asked, teasing him. “I just wish that I had a man that thought about me that way.” 

“I think you will find him very soon,” he said. “Hopefully,” he added, looking down at his hands. 

We stood awkwardly for a few moments, then Abby and Jared came back into the room. She was holding his hand and talking to him like he was her new best friend. 

“My favorite color is green. Just like my daddy,” she said. “My favorite food is pizza. I love my mommy’s car. I love shooting my gun and arrows. My favorite movie right now is Monty Python,” she said, smiling up at him. “What are your favorite things?” 

“Well, I like green and blue depending on the day. I like cheeseburgers. I like to hike with my wife. My favorite movie is ‘Good Will Hunting.’ I also love my dogs,” he said in a sweet voice. 

“That’s cool,” Abby said, walking over to me. “Mommy, can I go get dressed now?” 

“Sure thing, baby girl!” I said. 

We went upstairs and Abby whispered, “Am I doing good getting to know ‘not unca Sam’?”   
I smiled at her. “Yes, sweetheart. Now you just need to get to know Jensen.” 

She nodded and smiled at me. We went to get her dressed. She picked out her own clothes. She wanted to wear her Scooby Doo shirt, her jeans, her favorite chucks as well as a matching flannel. 

“Mommy, will you do my hair?” she asked. “I want ‘not daddy’ to like my hair.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. He will love you,” I said, smiling at her. “But I would love to do your hair.” 

I took out her messy braids and pulled it all into a bun. She looked like a little bad ass hunter, ready to take on the world and she played the part well. I just smiled at her and shook my head. 

“Do I look cute, mama?” 

“You look adorable, sweetheart. Now it’s mommy’s turn to get dressed.”

“Okay, mama,” she said. “I will go down and put on my movie.”

I went to my room to get dressed. I pulled on some jeans, a tank top, and one of Dean’s flannels as well as a pair of my chucks. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went down to make breakfast for everyone. I looked at Abby who had pulled Jensen into the living room floor to put on a movie. She was laying on his lap and relaxing the way she did with Dean. 

“Mama, can we have waffles, bacon, and eggs?” she asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” I said. “What would our guests like for breakfast?” 

“Waffles are perfect. Thanks, Kell,” Jensen said. 

“Egg whites and fresh spinach?” Jared asked. 

“I can get you the egg whites but we don't have fresh spinach. I’m not a farmers market,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Egg whites and bacon will be fine,” he said shortly. 

I needed my boys back. There was no way that I would take these two in my house any longer. Jensen was at least sweet, but Jared was just demanding and so needy. At least he was good with Abby. 

I was in the kitchen making everyone their food when Abby ran in. 

“Mama, they really don't get along with each other,” Abby said. 

“Why would you say that, sweetheart?” 

“They are arguing about being here,” she said, looking at me with big, sad green eyes. 

“Sweetheart, Jared, and Jensen aren’t like your uncle and daddy. They don't get along,” I said, giving her a small smile. 

“But why?” she asked. 

“That is a great question, sweetheart,” I said. 

“Can I help?” she asked, eyeing the food on the counter. 

“Yes, do you want to help with the eggs?” 

“Yes!!!” she yelled. 

“Okay,” I said, smiling at her. 

“Can we listen to music while we cook?” 

“Sure, what song?” 

“MY SONG!!! MY SONG!!!” 

“Okay. Okay.” I said putting my hands up in surrender. Abby had been having an obsession with Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. There was no other song that she wanted to hear if I gave her the option. 

“YES! ‘NOT DADDY!’ ‘NOT UNCA SAM!’ COME SING WITH ME” she yelled to Jensen and Jared. 

“Coming, Abby,” Jensen said. 

He walked into the kitchen. 

“‘NOT UNCA SAM!!!’” She yelled. “COME SING WITH ME!!!” 

I couldn't help but laugh when Jared walked into the room with a shocked look on his face.

“Abby, why are you yelling at us?” Jensen asked. 

“I want to sing and dance to my favorite song. I want you guys to sing with me,” she said. “Mama put on my song!” 

I did as I was directed. I put on my iPod and pressed play. 

The song started, and Abby started dancing around the kitchen, singing and twirling. 

Jensen made his way over to me. “Does she know every word?” 

“Almost,” I said, smiling because I knew my favorite part was coming up. 

My little girl danced over to me and looked me in the eyes and sang over the music. “Shit a moose! Shit a moose! Can you have a mango!” Then she turned to Jared and took his hands to get the tall man to dance with her like she was a little princess.

“What did she say?” Jensen asked, eyes wide and laughing. 

“You heard her,” I said. “She made up the words and I can't tell her she is wrong yet. She will figure it out after I show it to the world.” 

“You could get $10,000 dollars for that. It’s gold.” Jensen said. 

Jared looked at her as she finished the song and twirled then she lifted her arms up to indicate for him to hold her. He picked her up and she kissed his cheek. “Thank you for dancing with me ‘Not unca Sam’,” she said.

“You're welcome, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Can you and ‘Not Daddy’ not fight anymore? It makes me sad,” she said. “You should be like my daddy and unca. They get along most of the time.” She looked over at Jensen. 

I smiled at my little girl, hoping that her words would hit home for them. 

“I think we can make it work,” Jared said, smiling at her. 

“Yeah!!!” She cheered and threw her arms around his neck. 

He held her close to him and smiled mouthing to me, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,”’ I mouthed back. 

Jensen smiled at that and walked over and ruffled Abby’s hair. 

“My little ‘Dr. Phil', do you want to show the guys your toys so I can finish making food or do you want to help?” I asked. 

“TOYS!” she yelled.

“Okay. Off you go,” I said. 

“She is an amazing little girl,” Jensen said. 

“Yes, she is,” I said, smiling. 

“‘Not daddy,’ come on!” she whined at him. 

“I’m coming, Abby,” Jensen said. 

I finished making breakfast and everyone came back down to eat. Jensen and Jared were talking about the ‘good old days’ of the show. They told Abby and me about their wives and how they lived in Texas, but that the show was filmed in Canada. 

After breakfast, we went for a walk with the dogs to the park near the house and had a picnic. Abby was pulling on Jensen and wanting him to push her on the swings. 

Jared and I sat with the dogs, letting them play. 

“Tell me about your life back home,” I said, curiously.

“Well, I’m married to a wonderful woman. Her name is Gen,” he said. 

“That’s great,” I said, smiling at him. “How did you two meet?” 

“Well, she was on the show, we hit it off and we started dating, then that was that.” 

“That’s really cool,” I said. 

We were quiet as we were watching the park around us. There were kids playing and dogs barking and running around. Abby and Jensen had started to play tag. It was nearly Abby’s nap time and she was getting cranky. 

“Mama!!!” she whined. Jensen was running too fast for her to catch him. She flopped down on the ground and started to cry. 

Jensen ran back to her and picked her up. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, walking over to Jared and me. She leaned over to me so that I could hold her. 

“Thank you, Jensen,” I said, taking her. “I think it's time to get my little pickle home.” I turned to Jared and Jensen. “If you two could grab the dogs for me, I got the pickle,” I said, smiling. 

“Sure thing,” they said together. 

I did a double take and smiled. “That was very Sam and Dean of you two,” I said. 

They both looked down and smiled. “I guess we are like brothers,” Jensen said. 

“We have been playing brothers for six years,” Jared said. 

By the time we walked back to the house, Abby was fast asleep. I took her to her room and put her down. 

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. I worked the phones and did a little research, looking into some lore to find out any way to get Jared and Jensen back home and to get Sam and Dean back. Jensen and Jared were now talking and getting along, laughing and joking with each other. 

When Abby woke up from her nap, she climbed into Jared’s lap and asked him to read to her. 

After a dinner of leftover chili, Abby asked ‘not daddy’ to help her in the bath. She loved playing in the water, splashing and getting wet. She chattered away as she was getting out and dry.

“So, yesterday, I went to the store because I wanted to get a treat. This girl in front of me she was walking really, really slow. Sooo sloooow, Abby said, making a face and looking at me. “Mommy said ‘be nice.’ But I don't want to! I was thinking. ‘Hurry up lady!’ But I don't say that.” She looked down at her feet and shook her head. “You know what I did? I went under her legs!” She whispered to Jensen, “Psh, she didn't even know!” She covered her mouth and laughed a little. “Ugh, some people. Then I got my treat. It. Was. Good,” she said, smiling at Jensen. “So remember. Don't walk slow. I have got no time for that! I’ve got places to go!” she said as she walked to her room. 

“Oh my god,” Jensen said. “She is all attitude and sass.”

"Yes, she is,” I said. “She reminds me so much of Dean, it hurts," 

“Well… she is also a lot like you.” 

“Thanks,” I said, getting up to go get Abby ready for bed. 

I got her dressed in her pj's and put her hair into two braids. “Abby, let's say goodnight and then we need to go to bed,” I said. 

“Okay,” she said. “Goodnight, ‘Not unca Sam’, goodnight ‘Not daddy’,” she said, giving them both hugs. “I like having you guys here.” 

“Goodnight,” Jared said, “We like being with you.” 

“Goodnight, Abby,” Jensen said. 

I put her to bed and went back downstairs. I put the dogs on the back porch, gave them some food and went to the office to do some more research. When I came out empty again, I set the guys up with bedding in the living room and I went to my room and passed out. 

The next morning I woke up to dogs barking and Abby laughing. I looked at the clock - it was 9:45. I never slept that late, ever. I walked over to Abby’s room and she was in there with Jensen. Jensen was on his knees on her bed and she was on his shoulders. 

“Going up,” Jensen said, while Abby held onto his head. “Push the button,” he said, pointing his finger up so that Abby could push on his pointer finger. “Going down,” Jensen said, then flopped down onto the bed with Abby. 

She was laughing, “Hi, mama! Again, ‘not daddy’! Again!” Jensen did it again and again. 

There was so much joy in that room I couldn't believe it. I went downstairs to find breakfast made by Jared. The dogs were feed and coffee was made ready. 

We enjoyed the day relaxing in the yard. Even though it was mid-November and freezing, it hadn’t snowed yet so we were able to enjoy the outdoors. 

We ended up barbecuing steak as well as corn and other vegetables. It was nice to spend time with happy people. Abby was running around the yard with the dogs, while Jared was chasing them around. Jensen and I were standing next to the barbecue, finishing the food. 

“Kelly, you have a great kid, ya know. You’re doing an amazing job,” Jensen said. 

“Thanks," I said quietly, watching Abby and Jared. 

After a long time, Jensen broke the silence. “I think you should give Dean another chance,” he said. 

“Why?” I asked. “He has dragged me through the mud so many times. I am getting tired of his bullshit.” 

“Well, Kelly, if you want my opinion, I think that he really does love you. Let him. It doesn’t have to be all at once, but just let it happen. That little girl needs her dad,” Jensen said. 

I looked him in the eyes and gave him a weak smile. “Jensen, thank you,” I said. “Hey, you know what? You are going to be a great dad one day.” 

“Thanks, Kelly. It means a lot coming from you,” Jensen said. “You are such a great mom to Abby.” 

I gave Jensen a hug and turned to where Abby and Jared were playing in the yard. “Abby, Jared! Dinner is ready!” I called to them.

We sat down at the picnic table to enjoy our meal. As we finished, Abby crawled into Jared’s lap and he held her up and made her do a sort of dance, as Jensen and I laughed. Jared stopped and Abby turned a little to look at his face. 

“Do you want to dance again?” he asked her.

“Mmm, yeah,” she answered him.

“Okay!” Jared said excitedly and started the dance again. Abby was in heaven. 

“Jared, I think you are going to have to be a daddy really soon,” I said, smiling at him. 

“You shut your mouth. Gen and I haven't even really talked about when we want to have kids,” he said to me, smiling.

“Well, I’m just saying. You are going to be an awesome dad. Same goes for Jensen.” 

“Well,” Jared said looking at Abby. “As long as my kids are as cool as Abby, it will be easy.” 

“I’m not complaining that I have an easy kid. And she is pretty amazing,” I said, smiling. 

We spent the rest of the evening playing games and watching movies. Abby was curled up in-between Jensen and Jared, happy as a clam. I looked at the clock - it was 9:45 pm and way past my three-year-old’s bed time. 

“Abby? Little miss Abigail?” I said in a sweet voice. “It is time for this little monkey to get into bed.” 

“Can we come help put her to bed?” Jared asked. 

“Of course,” I said smiling at them. 

He carried her up the stairs and helped put her into her pj's. He kissed her goodnight and Jensen and I did the same. 

“Night, Jared. Night, Jensen. I love you guys…” she said. “Night, Mama. I love you more.” 

“I love you most,” I answered her. 

“We love you too, Abigail,” Jensen said. 

“Love you, little lady,” Jared said. 

“Goodnight baby girl!” I said, shutting the door. 

Back downstairs, we cleaned up the meal, then sat in the living room, talking about life. The window in the office was still broken and a storm was rolling in. 

The thunder rolled and I saw a flash of lightning. I turned around and Jared and Jensen were gone. 

“What the hell?” I said, turning to look into the office. Sam, Dean, and Cas were standing there. “You’re back! Thank God.” I ran over to them to make sure that they were okay.

“Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us as a diversion?” Sam asked, getting upset. 

“Hey, you got to catch me up on what’s going on,” I said, but my words were ignored by everyone in the room. 

“It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing,” Cas answered Sam. 

“That's not comforting, Cas,” Dean said. 

“When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything,” Cas said, getting upset. 

“Yeah, Cas. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!” Dean said. 

“I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can.” Cas said as he disappeared. 

“Friggin' angels,” Dean said. 

“I am so glad that you guys are back,” I said. 

Dean put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Sam walked over to the doorway and knocked on it. “Solid,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief. “It's real. Nice.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again.” 

“You don't have to be an ass, Dean,” I said, looking up at him. “You guys have a family here.” 

“Yeah. But, hey...At least we're talking.” Sam said to Dean with a weak smile. 

“He is right. And hopefully, those two guys will be able to work together and get along now that your little girl talked some sense into them,” I said. “I am so glad you guys are home.” 

I got up on my toes and kissed Dean. He kissed me back and smiled at me. “To be honest, I am too.”


End file.
